Cuatro fundadores… borrachos? Menudo peligro
by Beatrice Evans
Summary: Erase una vez cuatro fundadores de borrachera. Uno acaba con Medusa, origen de Helena Ravenclaw, un poquito de zoofilia con Basy el basilisco, paridas a mogollón xD.


Disclaimer: todo lo que no es de J.K Rowling es mío, es decir, poco.

''Cuatro fundadores… borrachos? Menudo peligro.''

Hace muchos años, fecha que no me sé, dos brujas y dos magos estaban sentados en una mesa del bar ''las tres escobas''. Bueno a ver, estaban sentados en sillas, pero alrededor de una mesa, para aclarar malentendidos, **todavía **no habían llegado al grado de alcoholismo para hacer equilibrismos en mesas curcias de un bar cualquiera.

-Quién juega un strip-poker?- propuso el pelirrojo.

-Vete a tomar por coxis, Godric.- replicó una bruja castaña.

-Que encantadora esta hoy, Rowy.- entró en la conversación el moreno.

-Vete por ahí payaso, no me llames Rowy, que me llamo Rowena, eh, Salzi?

-COMO QUE SALZI?!

-A que jode? Pues has empezado tú…

-Chist, a callar los dos, alguien ha dicho strip-poker?

-Godric, que lo has dicho tu, no cuela.- dijo la rubia.

-Ay Helga, tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo pasa factura, eh.

-A callar, Salzi, no me toques el chumino.

-Me estoy hartando del puto mote de Salzi… CAMARERAAA! OTRA RONDA DE CERVEZAS DE MANTEQUILLA!

-Calla, Salzi, que te oye tol local.

-Tú también, Godric?- dijo el moreno dolido.

-Por no querer jugar al strip-poker! Ahora sois Salzi, Rowy y Helguitina.

-Oyeee, a mi me toca el peor, Helguitina suena a bicho!

-Eso es la quitina, mema, de los artrópodos.

-Mira, Rowy, no empieces ahora a fardar de tus putos conocimientos.

-QUE CALLES YA CON EL MOTE DE ROWY, GORDRIQUÍN!

-Eh! Quien ha dicho algo de Godriquín? Ese mote es una mierda.

-Lo ha dicho Rowy, melón.

-Calla Helguitina que nadie pidió tu opinión.

-Vete a la mierda, Salzi.

-Aquí están sus cervezas, señores, por favor bajen la voz que estáis atemorizando al local.- rogó la camarera sirviéndoles.

-Ups.- todos se pusieron colorados al ver que todos les miraban raro.

Tres horas más tarde…

Ya se habían tomado tantas cervezas de mantequilla que habían perdido la cuenta, los dueños del local les miraban aterrorizados, bueno, ellos y todo el mundo.

-Juguemos un verdad o reto!- propuso Godric.

-SIIIIIIIIII- dijo Salazar.

-Mira Salzi, vas tan bebido que habrías dicho que si a todo.

-Y es que tu no lo estas, Rowy? Pues toma más cerveza.- y dicho esto Salazar le metió por la garganta una cerveza entera.

-Quien empieza?- preguntó Rowena ya borracha.

-Pues tú, por preguntar, maja. Verdad o reto?

-Salzi eres idiota, pues… verdad.

-Es verdad que te lo montaste con Godriquín cuando Basy casi me arranca un brazo?

-Vete a la mierda, Salzi, ya podía haberte arrancado el brazo de verdad tu puto basilisco.- ahí Godric se indigneaba.

-PUES SI, ECHAMOS UN POLVO TREMENDO POR TODOS LOS RINCONES DEL CASTILLO!

-Ostia Rowy no te creía yo tan energética.

-Calla Salzi oh.

-Pero si la Rowy es una fiera en la cama! A mí me van a las leonas.

-No necesitábamos detalles, gracias.

-Bueno, te toca, Helguitina, pregúntale a Salzi.

-Verdad o reto?

-Pues reto.

-Veamos, vas y intentas violar a aquella chica de ahí.

-La de serpientes en vez de pelo?!

-Esa misma.

-Y si me convierte en piedra al mirarla?

-Salzi eres gilipollas, haz lo que te dice Helguitina y déjate de mariconadas.

-Ay no me seas necio Godriquín.

-A ver, a Godriquín le van las leonas, a ti las serpientes, listo, esa chavala tiene serpientes en vez de pelo, a que te pone?

-Quién diría que Rowy sería tan basta?

-Pues voy a violarla para no aguantar vuestras paridas más tiempo.

Y con un frufrú de su túnica, Salazar se fue en busca de la chavala de las serpientes.

-Queréis apostar, señoritas? Yo apuesto 20 galeones a que Medusa le mete una ostia de las buenas a Salzi.

-Tú y puta gracia, Godriquín, te he oído!- gritaba Salazar desde la otra punta del local.

-Godriquín, si te dedicas a las apuestas perderías hasta la camisa, majo, mira como se dan el lote la Medusa y Salzi, te dije que le iban las serpientes.

-Rowy tiene razón, yo creo que entre Basy el basilisco y Salzi hay algo más que amistad, un poco de zoofilia por las noches como poco.

-Helguitina? Tú estás muy salida.

-Mira, voy a separarles, que no soporto sus putos baboseos.

-Godriquín esta celosooooooo!- cantaban las dos fundadoras mientras Godric separaba a Medusa y a Salazar y se llevaba a rastras al este último.

-Llámame, nena!- gritaba Salazar.

-Echamos una partida de poker?

-Muy buena la idea, Helguitina, pero de donde cojones sacamos la baraja, las fichas…?  
-Salzi, te olvidas de que soy la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos.

-Pues demuéstralo, Rowy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rowena tenía en las manos un pack completo de póker más la colección entera de planeta de Agostini ''hable pársel en tres semanas''.

-Eh! Que voy por la segunda semana, solo me queda una!

Después de una violenta partida de póker en la que Helga se llevo el pack de pársel de Salazar, Rowena la cámara de los secretos y Godric a Basy, Salazar se indigneó.

-No es justooooo, lloriqueaba.

-Se siente Salzi, si quieres te dejo el planeta de Agostini de pársel la semana que te queda pero luego quiero aprender yo.

-Que se joda Salzi!

-Eres malo, Godriquín, con lo buenos amigos que éramos de críos.

-Ya, pero ahora me caes mal.

-Y? Yo tengo a mi novia medusa y tu no ligas ni con las flores, majo, no te comes una rosca.

-Pues mira.

Y dicho esto se llevó a Rowena como un saco de patatas a la habitación de un hotel.

Nueve meses después nació Helena Ravenclaw, Godric la vió, morena, de ojos oscuros, y le recordó a Salzi, así que se la encasquetó a Rowena.

La relación de Medusa y Salazar llegó muy legos, pero Medusa se hizo lesbiana y empezó a perseguir a Helga cual perro faldero.

Mientras, como Helga bien dijo, Salazar empezó a odiar a las mujeres y empezó una relación con Basy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Lo sé, una parida muy gorda.

Es lo que tiene acabar la semana de exámenes, estamos todos pirados, entonces me pongo a escribir y me salen estas gilipolleces.

Este one-shoot, aparte de ser una barbaridad como una capital de grande, era principalmente para ver como coño acabó Helena con el apellido de su madre, no tenía padre o qué? Pues aquí está la respuesta, a Godric se le parecía tanto a Salazar que huyó y no le dejó ni legado de leches, ni siquiera el apellido.

Con todo el cariño del mundo,

Beatrice Evans.


End file.
